


Project Scorpio

by Star_Universe_20



Series: Reaper of death [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Universe_20/pseuds/Star_Universe_20
Summary: Tanda's backstory
Series: Reaper of death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018465





	Project Scorpio

Project Scorpio was started on a cold February night one year after the Americans won the war, and Captain America nose-diving a plane into the Arctic Ocean, a german scientist named Werner Heisenberg got a thought “ hey the Americans had a super soldier how come we don’t.” Thus starting Project Scorpio well in the beginning it wasn't called Project Scorpio. It was called Projekt Soldat meaning Project Soldier, creative right. They started with creating a serum that could turn anybody into a super-soldier then a couple of years later someone got a good idea that instead of a serum why not a person. A person bred and designed to be a super-soldier. They started with surrogates but soon found out what they were using was killing the surrogate thus the fetus as well. So they moved over to test tubes which did not work well either. Until they found an alien, stuck in a comatose state, in a glass coffin. They started with mixing DNA in a Petri-dish then moved over to surgically removing the alien's eggs and putting them in test tubes. Once that didn't work Hydra started shutting the project down slowly. Until there were just a couple of scientists working out of an abandoned factory. Soon even they were given up hope when one night the lead scientist David Scotsman got drunk and let’s just say got a little funky with the sleeping alien. Then boom on November 20 1991 our protagonist was born.


End file.
